Gemini
by Kandai
Summary: Parce que, malgré toutes ces épreuves, ils sont deux. A jamais. Yaoi, Twincest. Two-Shot.
1. Kanon

Kanon

Saga.

Ce nom est comme une litanie dans ma tête, il résonne à travers chaque fibre de mon corps, résonne sur le même rythme que les battements de mon cœur. A croire que si je vis, c'est uniquement grâce à ton nom qui pulse en moi comme mon sang, ton nom qui accompagne chacune de mes respirations, chacune de mes pensées conscientes. Comme si mon corps tout entier se résumait à toi et à toi seul.

Mon frère.

Tu es mon frère, mon jumeau, ma chair et mon sang, mon double, ma moitié, l'autre partie de moi-même. Je ne suis complet qu'en ta présence. Quand tu t'éloignes, je me sens diminué, faible, en manque. En manque de toi, de ton sourire, de la chaleur de ton cosmos, de la limpidité de tes yeux d'émeraude. Tu es mon lien en ce monde, le reflet du miroir, l'idéal que j'aimerais atteindre un jour, moi le mauvais jumeau.

Le Sanctuaire.

C'est un peu une maison pour nous ou du moins un repère important, nous y avons laissé tant de souvenirs et de gens auxquels nous tenons. Je sais que la séparation a été difficile mais nous n'en sommes pas totalement coupé. Nous allons toujours aux dîners mensuels qu'organisent Shion et Athéna, histoire de revoir nos frères d'armes et les vieilles pierres qui ont bercé notre enfance.

L'entraînement.

On y a passé des années, à développer notre cosmos, pour être dignes d'obtenir un jour l'armure d'or des Gémeaux. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'y en avait qu'une et que nous étions deux. L'entraînement est devenu compétition et nos liens se sont détériorés. J'étais obnubilé par cette armure, par le prestige qu'elle représentait que j'en ai oublié l'amour profond et fraternel que j'éprouvais pour toi. Tu étais devenu un gêneur, un obstacle sur la route qui était censée me conduire jusqu'à la gloire. Quelle désillusion pour l'enfant immature et orgueilleux que j'étais quand l'amure t'a recouvert.

Etre ton ombre.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai vécu à travers toi, j'ai voulu pour toi la grandeur et le prestige qui m'étaient désormais inaccessibles. Je suis devenu ton ombre pour que tu brilles encore plus. Mais tu as tellement brillé, toi le généreux et exemplaire chevalier d'Athéna, que tu m'en as oublié, le frère jaloux et aigri qui vivait dans l'ombre de ton temple.

Ma haine.

J'étais devenu ta honte, tu me cachais, tu m'évitais. J'en ai développé une telle rage contre tous ceux qui t'avaient arraché à moi. J'ai haï la terre entière, Shion qui refusait de reconnaître ta grandeur, Ayoros qui ternissait ton éclat, Athéna qui avait ordonné qu'on nous sépare et même ce petit apprenti, Camus, qui te regardait avec adoration… Je voulais leur faire tout le mal possible, qu'ils souffrent, qu'ils meurent dans les plus atroces souffrances possibles. Tu as pris peur devant cette haine démesurée que tu as perçu en moi et tu m'as enfermé.

Ta trahison.

Je t'ai observé, de ma grotte puis du Sanctuaire sous-marin. J'ai vu que toi, le gentil Saga, avait succombé à la folie que j'avais fait naître en toi. Je t'ai vu tous les assassiner : Shion, Ayoros… Tu as même levé un poignard sur Athéna. Pour le coup, j'étais heureux, heureux que tu prennes les rennes, que tu affirmes ton éclat ainsi. Mais je me sentais trahi aussi, trahi parce que tu voulais briller seul et que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Je t'ai haï et je me suis haï moi-même. J'en ai perdu la raison.

Ta mort.

J'ai su exactement, à la seconde près, où tu es mort. Jamais je n'ai cru autant souffrir de ma vie. Le vide que j'ai ressenti quand tu m'as quitté pour de bon… j'ai cru qu'il allait m'avaler tout entier. Jamais je ne souhaite revivre cela. Jamais de la vie. C'est pourquoi, j'espère égoïstement que si nous devons mourir une fois encore, je partirai le premier. Jamais je ne supporterais de revoir ton beau visage pâle et froid, de voir ton corps inerte et de ne plus entendre les battements de ton coeur.

La guerre.

Si j'ai déclenché ces deux guerres, c'était dans un sens premier pour venger ta mort et poursuivre ton œuvre inachevée. J'étais tellement aigri, tellement fou furieux, tellement en colère contre le monde, si tu savais. Heureusement, Athéna m'a ouvert les yeux. Je ne Lui serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour cela.

Athéna.

Elle m'a accepté, moi le comploteur de première, le mauvais jumeau, l'ombre, celui dont personne n'avait voulu. Elle m'a pardonné mes faiblesses et a accepté de m'offrir la rédemption à laquelle j'aspirais tant. Et en La voyant, j'ai compris Saga, ce qui te fascinait autant chez Elle. Je me suis mis à L'aimer, moi aussi, et à vouloir donner ma vie pour Elle.

Milo.

Son aiguille écarlate fut douloureuse mais c'était un bien maigre prix à payer pour qu'il m'accepte comme un de ses pairs, comme quelqu'un de digne de combattre à ses côtés. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Un vrai Chevalier dans l'âme. Il m'a offert une renaissance, à moi qui n'espérais plus. Il a été mon guide sur cette voie que j'ai souhaité reprendre, de tout mon cœur. Mon meilleur ami.

Ton retour.

J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu dans cette armure noire. En fait, j'ai souhaité mourir, souhaité ne plus ressentir cette douleur en vrille qui me perçait le coeur. Comment toi, l'ange des Gémeaux, avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Je t'ai affronté à distance, plus par désespoir qu'autre chose, j'ai tenté d'apercevoir quelque chose de l'ancien Saga en toi, mon Saga. Rien. J'ai fini par abandonner, préférant garder une image de toi plus vivante, plus rayonnante.

Te revoir.

Tu es arrivé au temple d'Athéna, faible et chancelant, soutenu par Mû. Moi, j'avais la cassette contenant la dague d'Athéna dans les mains. Sans un mot, je te l'ai tendue et tu l'as prise. Tes mains ont frôlé les miennes et nos regards se sont croisés. Tu cherchais mes yeux désespérément, comme pour essayer de me faire passer un message silencieux. Ton regard était douloureux, le mien ne devait pas être mieux. Pendant une seconde, nous nous sommes retrouvés. Puis le temps a reprit et Athéna est morte. De ta main.

Les Enfers.

Tu étais mort, une fois encore. Mais je n'avais pas voulu y penser, préférant me concentrer sur ma mission : aider Athéna et les Bronzes à parvenir à Hadès. J'ai traversé les Enfers, sans rencontrer de véritable problème. J'avais ton armure sur le dos et je dois t'avouer que sans cela, je n'aurais pas tenu, sans cette certitude que tu m'accompagnais. Puis, je suis tombé sur un os.

Rhadamanthe.

Qui aurait pu penser que nous soyons amis, lui et moi, maintenant que les guerres sont finies ? Il m'avait collé aux basques pendant que je visitais le Royaume d'Hadès et j'ai fini par l'affronter pour de bon. Mon dernier combat… Le meilleur, sans doute. Nous étions tous ceux de force égale et rien ne semblait vouloir ébranler nos convictions. J'ai senti l'armure répondre aux appels des autres et je te l'ai envoyée. Puis, j'ai rassemblé toute mon énergie et je nous ai pulvérisés, l'enragé en face et moi. Belle façon de mourir, non ?

La résurrection.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, dans la salle du Pope, tu es le premier que j'ai vu. Je n'ai pas hésité, je me suis jeté sur toi, t'enlaçant, te couvrant de larmes et de paroles d'excuses sans queue, ni tête. Tu m'as répondu avec force et nous sommes restés l'un contre l'autre pendant longtemps. La mélodie des battements de ton cœur n'avait pas changé. Cela m'a tellement rassuré. Tu étais là. Mieux, tu me pardonnais. C'était sans conteste le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Les autres.

Se redécouvrir, se faire pardonner… Voilà à quoi on s'est consacré pendant le premier mois. Nous deux bien sûr mais pas seulement… Combien de fois je n'ai pas été invité chez Milo ? Combien de temps je n'ai pas passé avec Ayoros, retissant les liens d'amitié que j'avais perdu ? Combien de fois je n'ai pas pris le thé avec Shaka, Mû et Camus ? Combien de fois je n'ai pas fait mordre la poussière à Aiolia ? Combien de fois je ne me suis pas soûlé avec Shura, Angelo et Aphrodite ? Combien de fois Rhada n'est-il pas venu pour me proposer d'aller boire un verre dans un bar branché de Londres ? Combien de soirées je n'ai pas passées au Sanctuaire sous-marin à jouer au poker avec Krishna, Kassa et Io tandis qu'Isaac et Baian se disputaient et que Julian s'endormait sous la musique relaxante de Sorrente et Thétis ? C'est aussi ça, la chance de notre nouvelle vie… Pouvoir la partager avec les autres.

Te réapprendre.

Je te regardais de loin, te redécouvrais à distance. Tu étais devenu un bel homme, plein de grâce et de charisme, une image de la perfection. Un ange incarné sur Terre. Je suis persuadé que tu es un ange. Et selon les dires de beaucoup, je ne me trompe pas. Et comment pourrais-je ? Tu es si pur, si parfait. Rien n'est plus merveilleux à par toi.

L'amour.

Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été aussi obsédé par toi, j'aurais remarqué l'affection croissante que me portaient Milo et Rhadamanthe. Je leur ai fait beaucoup de peine, je pense. Mais cela a été bénéfique pour nous trois. Cela a été ma première perception de l'amour qui pouvait exister entre deux hommes. Et j'ai vu que cet amour était beau. Maintenant, Milo et Rhadamanthe sont ensemble. Je suis heureux pour eux. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu réaliser que ce que j'éprouvais pour toi était devenu aussi fort.

La peur.

J'avais pris conscience de mes sentiments. Mais j'ai eu peur. N'allais-tu pas me rejeter, comme l'ange de lumière repousse le démon vil et tentateur que j'étais. Oui, j'avais peur, peur que ce que j'éprouvais te choque, te dégoûte, peur de te perdre à tout jamais. J'aurais préféré mourir que de voir ce refus et cette colère dans tes yeux.

Toi à moi.

Tu es venu vers moi cette nuit, doucement, timidement, comme on approche un animal craintif. Tu as posé ta main sur ma joue et tu m'as parlé tout bas, comme par crainte de me briser. Tu m'as dit des choses et des choses, et pendant que tu parlais, ton visage s'est penché vers le mien.

Moi à toi.

J'étais fasciné par ta bouche, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les tiennes, avec douceur, empressement et amour. Et contre toute attente, tu m'as répondu. Notre premier baiser. J'ai cru mourir de bonheur.

Nous.

La première fois que j'ai fait l'amour avec toi, j'ai cru qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de plus beau, de plus sublime. Puis je me suis réveillé dans tes bras. Au-delà de cette passion incestueuse, j'ai ressenti comme une Explosion Galactique dans toute mon âme. Et j'ai compris que jamais je ne serais plus heureux.

Après.

Contre toute attente, notre union n'a pas été condamnée ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Athéna était très touchée, les autres Ors étaient émus également. Shion nous a offert de vivre heureux dans une petite maison hors du Sanctuaire. Un cadeau qu'il a fait à tous les Chevaliers en couple. Maintenant, nous vivons dans cette maisonnette aux briques blanches du Sud-est de la France avec vue sur l'Océan Atlantique. Le Sanctuaire me manque parfois, mais ce n'est rien comparé au fait de pouvoir me réveiller régulièrement à ton côté.

Mon amour.

Il fait chaud, c'est l'été. Pas aussi chaud qu'en Grèce en tous cas. Ce qui ne t'empêche pas de vouloir te barbouiller de crème solaire. Je te traites gentiment de mauviette. Tu me tires la langue et tu te penches pour capturer mes lèvres. Je te réponds, avec tendresse. C'est sûrement ça, le bonheur ?

Je t'aime.


	2. Saga

Saga

Kanon.

Tu ne sais peut-être pas mais j'ai appris ton nom avant de connaître le mien. Ce nom si mélodieux m'a toujours fasciné. Kanon, Kanon… il tinte à mes oreilles et c'est une des plus belles musiques qui me sois donné d'entendre. Et il est présent dans mon cœur comme dans ma tête. Comme si « Saga » ne pouvait pas exister sans « Kanon ». Et tu sais quoi ? Je pense que c'est la vérité.

Mon frère.

C'est notre premier lien, la première chose qui nous lie. Tu es mon frère. Mon jumeau… Tu sais tout de moi, mon petit frère au regard d'océan. Nous partageons tellement de choses et parfois j'ai l'impression que nous ne faisons qu'un, que je ne suis qu'une extension de toi. Ou toi une extension de moi ? Je ne sais plus. J'ai tendance à perdre la tête quand il s'agit de toi.

Le Sanctuaire.

Notre berceau, notre enfance. J'avoue qu'il me manque maintenant que nous en sommes loin. Et pas seulement les pierres blanches des temples où les armures d'ors reluisantes mais aussi l'esprit de camaraderie et les autres chevaliers, cette étrange et atypique « famille » que nous formons. C'est difficile de quitter son foyer même si c'est pour mieux y revenir après.

L'entraînement.

Le temps qu'on a passé à forger nos caractères, à devenir des hommes, à grandir prématurément pour pouvoir protéger Athéna, ce temps nous a écarté l'un de l'autre. Tu voulais briller, paraître, tu ne pensais qu'à obtenir l'armure. J'ai été jaloux… Pourquoi te consacrais-tu autant à un bout de métal doré ? N'étais-je donc rien à tes yeux ? Je me suis mis à m'entraîner dur, rien que pour voir ta déception quand l'armure me choisirait. Il est né entre nous une rivalité qui n'existait pas avant. Et quand l'amure m'a recouvert, j'ai bien vu ta face déconfite et rageuse… Mais curieusement, je n'en ai pas éprouvé satisfaction.

Etre ta lumière.

Je suis devenu quelqu'un d'important, le fier et noble chevalier des Gémeaux, l'ange incarné chuchotait-on sur mon passage. Je trouvais – et je trouve encore – ces commérages ridicules. Je ne suis pas un ange. Et j'aurais aimé voir parfois autre chose dans les yeux des autres que de l'admiration ou de la crainte. Seul Ayoros me parlait encore normalement, d'où notre rapprochement. Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu te renfermais.

Ma gloire.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé un tel succès, mais je dois avouer que je m'y plaisais. Je suis devenu soucieux de mon image, conformant cette idée de pureté que les gens se faisaient de moi. J'ai voulu paraître parfait et j'avoue, je t'ai jugé comme ternissant mon image. Par orgueil, par vanité, par crainte que tes fautes rejaillissent sur moi, je t'ai caché, nourrissant sans savoir cette haine brûlante que j'ai aperçue en toi le jour où tu m'as proposé de tuer Athéna. Mais il était trop tard à ce moment…

Cap Sounion.

Tu ne parles pas de ton emprisonnement ou alors quand on te questionne, tu évites le sujet au possible, répondant par des mots vagues et quelques haussements d'épaules. Mais pour t'avoir entendu crier dans tes cauchemars, je sais que cet endroit t'a traumatisé plus que de raison. Je t'entends encore hurler et chaque hurlement est un coup de poignard dans mon âme. Et pendant que tu disparaissais sous l'eau, je suis devenu fou, selon ta prédiction.

Sans toi.

Ces treize années sans toi, entre mes reprises de conscience furtives, furent atroces. C'est à peine si je pouvais penser et quand je fermais les yeux, c'était toi qui revenais sans cesse, m'implorant ou me maudissant et toujours tes yeux pers finissaient par se fermer et ton cœur à ralentir. Combien de larmes ai-je versées devant les barreaux vides du Cap Sounion, pour toi, mon jumeau maudit mais si cher à mes yeux que je croyais mort pour toujours ?

Ma chute.

Athéna a fini par avoir raison de ma folie et pour cela, je ne lui suis que plus reconnaissant. Elle m'a offert une rédemption que je ne pensais pas mériter et grâce à elle, j'ai pu mourir l'âme en paix… Mon ultime souhait était que tu m'aies attendu dans la mort. Ne serais-ce que pour rire de moi ou me balancer tes idées vengeresses. Mais que tu m'aies attendu…

Mon retour.

Pour Athéna, j'ai à nouveau trahi, j'ai revêtu ce surplis noir qu'Hadès nous a accordé en échange de la vie d'Athéna. Shion avait un plan et même s'il était risqué, nous devions jouer le tout pour le tout. J'ai encore entraîné des chevaliers au cœur noble dans ma déchéance, qu'Athéna me pardonne. J'avais vaguement suivi l'épisode de la bataille de Poséidon mais j'ai reconnu le rôle que tu y avais joué. Etais-je furieux que tu te sois avancé sur le chemin du mal ou heureux que tu sois vivant et en bonne santé ? Les deux, je pense…

Face à face.

Si j'avais su plus tôt, j'en aurais ri. Face à face… Moi, l'ange déchu incarnant la traîtrise contre toi, l'ange sacrifié et repentant, défendant la justice et la paix. Pourtant, quand j'ai ressenti ton cosmos à travers cette armure, quand j'ai ressenti ton pardon sincère et ton désir de changer, j'ai été fier de toi pour la première fois, tellement fier que j'en ai pleuré d'émotion. Si tu savais, petit frère, à quel point ta vue avait rempli mon cœur de joie. Ma mission me semblait moins lourde.

Shaka.

Le combattre a été difficile, le tuer encore plus. J'ai ressenti ton désarroi et ta colère face à cette mort injuste et j'avoue m'être dégoûté. J'avais tué un compagnon, un ami et les larmes se sont remises à couler, dans l'espoir de me repentir de ce nouveau péché, de cette nouvelle mort arbitraire que j'avais donnée.

Te revoir.

Je suis arrivé devant Athéna, notre chère Déesse. Et tu étais là, à ses côtés, si grave et si charismatique. J'en fus un instant retourné : tu n'avais plus rien de l'adolescent colérique et rebelle, tu étais devenu un homme qui n'avait rien à m'envier. Tes traits s'étaient creusés, ta silhouette affinée et il y avait cette étincelle sauvage dans ton regard. Tu étais beau et majestueux devant moi, mais tes yeux reflétaient la douleur. La mienne ? Un instant, j'ai été tenté de te serrer dans mes bras mais ton regard s'est détourné et j'ai saisi cette dague. Puis Athéna m'a souri et elle a guidé ma main. Je l'ai tuée, pour de bon cette fois.

Mourir.

J'ai tenté de rester dans ce monde le plus possible, principalement pour ressentir ton cosmos. J'ai insufflé un peu de mon cosmos dans mon armure, pour rester avec toi, le temps que tu te rendes au Enfers. Je suis mort dans les bras de Seiya à défaut des tiens. J'aurais aimé que tu me serres contre toi une dernière fois. Mais la mort n'a pas duré longtemps, puisque nous avons été rappelé au Mur des Lamentations, tous les Ors.

Ta mort.

Toutes les armures étaient là, sauf la mienne. La nôtre. J'ai senti ton combat contre Rhadamanthe. Un moment, l'armure t'a quitté et est revenue vers moi. J'ai compris que tu te sacrifiais pour ta cause et j'ai voulu courir t'en empêcher. Mais on avait besoin de toi. J'ai senti ton cosmos exploser puis disparaître, laissant un vide innommable en moi. C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je t'aimais, Kanon.

Le Mur des Lamentations.

J'ai retenu mes larmes et enfilé mon armure, prêt à en finir avec ce mur. Ayoros m'a serré l'épaule pour me montrer qu'il partageait ma peine, lui aussi tenait à toi. Et j'ai vu Milo écraser une larme. Mais nous avions un mur à détruire et pas le temps de pleurer ta perte, tous conscients que nous allions te rejoindre bientôt. Ayoros a bandé son arc et la flèche d'or est partie, union de nos douze cosmos, se ficher dans le Mur, le détruisant et créant un passage qui permettrait au Bronzes de rejoindre Hadès. Puis, alors que nous disparaissions, j'ai de nouveau pensé à toi. Cette fois, j'étais sûr que nous serions réunis, petit frère…

La résurrection.

J'ai ouvert les yeux et je t'ai vu te jeter sur moi. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite ce qui se passais, ni où j'étais. Puis je me suis rendu compte que tu étais là et que tu me serrais contre ton cœur, hoquetant et me suppliant de te pardonner. Je t'ai enlacé et t'ai soufflé mille excuses. Tu étais là. Ta chaleur contre la mienne m'électrisait et tu odeur me grisait. Puis tu m'as lâché et nos regards se sont croisés. Alors, j'ai su que nous avions une deuxième chance et que je ne voulais pas la gâcher.

Les autres.

J'ai un peu essayé de me faire pardonner de tout le monde, c'est vrai. Aider Shion à gérer le Sanctuaire quand il avait trop de travail, donner un coup de main pour les réparations de temples, renouer avec les autres et faire la paix avec les Spectres et les Marinas. J'avoue avoir un peu tremblé en attendant la réaction de Julian Solo te concernant mais j'ai été agréablement surpris qu'il ne t'en veuille pas. Et puis je me suis fait quelques amis… Pandore, par exemple. Une femme charmante et imprévisible. Elle a eu du mal à gagner le cœur d'Ikki mais bon, ils sont heureux ensemble maintenant.

Etre à tes côtés.

Je t'ai vu me lorgner timidement, me regarder en coin avec cet air doux et dur à la fois, cet air qui te caractérise si bien. Je te savais réticent à aller trop vite donc j'ai adopté ta politique. Moi aussi, j'ai pris mon temps pour t'admirer de loin, pour détailler ton physique parfait, tes yeux de mer déchaînée, ta démarche sensuelle et ton visage serein et fragile lorsque tu t'endormais à mes côtés.

La jalousie.

Quand ai-je vraiment réalisé que j'étais amoureux de toi ? Peut-être quand j'ai vu Rhadamanthe t'embrasser. Bon d'accord, vous aviez pas mal bu et il ne devait plus être très conscient de ses actes, n'empêche que ce semblant de baiser m'a donné une telle rage que je suis sorti balancer quelques Explosions Galactiques sur des rochers innocents.

L'espoir.

Avec une joie non dissimulée, j'ai appris par Camus que tu avais gentiment repoussé Milo et Rhadamanthe, qui avaient néanmoins su se consoler en se jetant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ton refus a fait monter une bouffée d'espoir en moi mais je ne voulais plus ressentir le démon de la jalousie et c'est pour mettre les choses au clair entre nous que je suis aller te trouver ce soir là.

Moi à toi.

Je me suis assis près de toi, avec lenteur et recul, de peur de t'effrayer ou de te choquer. Mais tu n'as pas paru dégoûté, au contraire, tu semblais heureux de me voir. J'ai posé ma main sur ta joue avec tendresse et j'ai commencé à te parler d'un tas de choses que j'ai oubliée. Seul comptait toi et tes yeux apaisés qui se rapprochaient des miens.

Toi à moi.

Puis, sans préméditation, sans réfléchir, tu t'es avancé et tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser d'un amant à son amant, à la fois tendre, empressé, passionné et chaste. Un baiser d'amour. Je t'ai répondu, te surprenant. Ce fut notre premier baiser et rien n'avait meilleur goût que celui de tes lèvres.

Nous.

Je t'ai fait l'amour, avec la passion et la douceur qu'il te fallait. Je t'ai presque senti quitter la terre pour atteindre quelque chose d'ultime, d'unique. Nos cosmos ont fusionnés, se réunissant, ne faisant plus qu'un et aujourd'hui encore, ils sont liés de cette manière. Entre tes bras, je me suis redécouvert aimé et capable de t'aimer autant que toi tu m'aimes. Plus rien n'eut d'importance à part nous.

Après.

J'avais peur des réactions extérieures… Nous sommes frères après tout et notre union est condamnable et réprouvée par les bonne mœurs et la justice. Mais ils se sont montrés compréhensifs, tous. Même si je sais que ça a choqué certains, comme Aiolia et Shura, ils sont quand même venus nous présenter leurs vœux de bonheur. Et Shion nous a offert de vivre hors du Sanctuaire, cadeau qu'il a fait à tous les couples. Une maison blanche dans le Sud-ouest de la France, loin de tous et avec seulement toi avec moi.

Mon aimé.

Il fait chaud et comme je n'ai pas envie de finir brûlé, je me peinturlure de crème solaire. Tu ris et me traite de mauviette. Mauviette ? Vraiment mon amour ? Je te tire la langue. Ca t'apprendra, na ! Puis, dans une impulsion tendre, je me penche pour t'embrasser. Tu me réponds avec enthousiasme et douceur. Tu sais quoi, Kanon ? Je pense que j'ai atteint le bonheur. Avec toi.

Je t'aime.


End file.
